The Fox and The Wolf
by AlphaWolf9
Summary: Naruto has the most powerful biju sealed inside him or so he thinks little does the Hidden Leaf know that all the bijus excess chakra has created a new biju known as the 10 tailed wolf and is sealed within a 16 year old boy and now has to work with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own naruto but this is my first fanfic with him hope you like it.**

**The Fox and The Wolf**

**Prologue**

_In the world there are nine tailed beasts with unimaginable powers. Over time great ninja villages started to seal the beasts within newborn infants with the costs of countless shinobi lives in order to gain the powers of the tailed beasts. Little did they know that each beast had so much chakra that they were practically overflowing with it and that much chakra doesn't just disappear it condenses and with a little time creates something new that even the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune would meet his match and where has this chakra condense to. It now resides in a country far away from the great ninja villages but in a place were no one knows what chakra is or what a jutsu is but that doesn't mean their weak they have cities instead of villages and their weapons a far more advanced than a kuni knives and shuriken. This country has been through as many wars as the great ninja villages and this country, this nation is known as the United States._

**Chapter 1 The Leaf**

**" **Aaaaah! This is really getting annoying." said Naruto.

" What is annoying you now Naruto? " said Tsunade.

" Don't play dumb granny you know whats annoying me all we have been doing for the past few weeks are lame D- rank missions if I'm going to be Hokage someday I'll need some high rank missions to test my skills." said Naruto.

" I really hate to say this my lady but Naruto actually has a point this time we have been getting alot of D-rank missions and its kind of getting boring. " said Sakura.

" Sigh What do you think Kakashi? " asked Tsunade.

" Well I have to agree with them Tsunade. " said Kakashi his ey never leaving his book.

" Okay then I will assign you a B-rank mission " said Tsunade.

" Heck Yeah ! Now I can finally do something exciting! " said Naruto.

" Dont get carried away Naruto we don't even know what the mission is. " said Kakashi.

" Thank you Kakashi , any way I want you to go to a cave marked on this map and collect some crystals from it. " said Tsunade.

" Are you kidding me talk about a complete let down this is going to be the easiest mission every. " said Naruto.

" Don't cocky Naruto this is a very impotant mission and your team are the only ones who can accomplish it. " said Tsunade.

" Huh? What so important about collecting a few crystals? " asked Naruto.

" Because the cave your going to contains the same type of crystals as the one around your neck. " said Tsunade. Everyone in the room looked at her with a shocked expression on their faces.

" The as the one you gave me granny? asked Naruto.

" Yes Naruto you don't think my grandfathers the 1st Hokages necklace came out of nowhere did you? " asked Tsunade.

" No but why do we have to go? " asked Naruto.

" The answer is really simple you see when my grandfather found the cave he knew it was special and he was proven right when he found out the crystals inside could gain control of jinjuriki so he sealed the cave completly and the only way to open the cave is with a crystal from inside the cave. " said Tsunade.

" So because Narutos wearing the 1st Hokages necklace we're the only ones who can access the cave right my lady? " asked Sakura.

" Yes it is Sakura , I will also be sending Captian Yamato to accompany you just in case. " said Tsunade.

" If you don't mind me asking Tsunade I have a feeling there is something else you want to do besides collecting a few crystals. " said Kakashi.

" As sharp as ever yes there is Kakashi I want you to make sure the cave is sealed permanently after you finish collecting th crystals. " said Tsunade.

" W-what do you mean permanently? " asked Sakura.

" Because if any of our enemies including Orochimaru get their hands on one of those crystals they could possibly try to gain control of any jinjuriki including you Naruto. " said Tsunade.

" So when do we leave Tsunade? " asked Kakashi.

"You will leave at ten a.m. tomorrow morning. " said Tsunade.

" Alright we will be ready by then. " said Naruto.

**A/N: Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**South Georgia, United States**

I awoke to my alarm clock screaming at me and I let out a long sigh and reached over and turned it off. I got up and did a few stretches to get ready for the day ahead of I finished stretching I walked over and looked at myself in the mirror and let out another sigh.I looked exactly like a smaller version of my dad. I was 5 foot 9in had dark brown hair, well toned, fairly tanned skin and goldish blue eyes to say the least I looked decent but I knew there was nothing special about me. Everybody always treated me like I was an outcast and that I was nothing compared to my father. My dad was a U.S. soldier in the army and was praised for his extreme bravery in combat because he protect his comrades first and completed the mission second and was known as the Alpha Wolf in his squad. He was killed four months ago on an escort mission for the president in Afghanistan. The only thing I had left of my father's was his dog tags. After that the president tried in any way to help me and my mom with our troubles and now we are moving to Washington D.C. to start over because the president gave my mom a job as his personal secretary.

So I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a solid blue t-shirt and my combat boots. I went downstairs and saw my mom in the living room packing the last of our things she looked up and saw me enter the room and then smiled at me.

"Hey honey did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I slept good do you need any help?" I asked.

"No I've got this you go on and hang out with your friends because we are leaving in a couple of weeks." She said.

"Ok if you say so and can I take the car into town?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead the keys are on the counter." She replied while putting some plates in a box.

"Um mom I meant dads car." I said.

Then I heard a shatter and turned around and saw a plate broken on the ground and my mom frozen in place. "Oh my sorry honey I had completely forgotten about that thing that it surprised me when you mentioned it because it hasn't been out of the shop in 5 years." She said.

"If it's too much trouble I can take yours." I said.

"No it's not a problem Lyall your father wanted you to have it so yes you can take it but remember your father put a lot of power in that car so I expect you to be careful understand the keys should be on a hook in the shop." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said. I walked over and gave her a hug and told her that I loved her and she said that she did to. So I ran outside and out to the shop and noticed that even after 8 years the shop looked just as new as the day it was built. I walked over to the door and entered the ten digit security code on the panel and then heard a reassuring click as I opened the door and walked inside. I turned on the lights and looked around the old shop and saw that everything was organized just like my dad wanted. I ran my fingers across his work desk knocking a lot of dust in the air. _"Jeez this place could use a good dusting." _I thought to myself. I then saw the box that had the keys in it and walked over and opened it. Inside were the keys and a picture of me and my dad. After remembering the time the picture was taken I turned around and saw that the car was under a protective sheet. I walked over and pulled of the sheet and there it was. My dad's 2003 Ford Mustang GT and boy was it beautiful it was a dark midnight blue with white racing strips and it looked like nothing could ever tame it. After admiring its beauty for several more minutes I finally walked over and got in and put the key in the ignition and turned the key once letting the electronic system to warm up just like my dad always did and then realized that even when my dad was alive that the car was never out off the shop because me and him always worked on it and the engine was never tested and I wasn't sure it would even run. I then closed my eyes and crossed my fingers and turned the key all the way and then my ears were assaulted by a deafening roar as the engine whirled to life. After it calmed down it sounded like it was purring I also looked up and saw my mom smiling at me in front of the now opened retractable door. She then walked over and motioned for me to let the window down because she wanted to say something.

"Well that was a sound that I thought I would never hear again now remember your father put a lot of power in this car so treat it with respect." She said.

"Yeah mom I will." I said. She then started walking back to the house and when she reached the door she motioned me to go. So I put the car in gear and gently press the gas and the car lunged forward. _"Wow mom wasn't kidding when she said dad put a lot of power in this car."_ I thought. I then got onto the road heading to town and gave the car a little more gas and the noise rose from a purring to a deafening howl and it almost sounded like a lone wolfs howl but I didn't care at least I had something that my dad put his heart in now I think I'll stop by my karate class and see what my teacher is up to.

**A/N: I havent got a review in months so please Review. Thanks**


End file.
